


Right on it

by mkhhhx



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Desk Sex, Hair-pulling, Kissing, M/M, Shameless Smut, with a little fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 13:03:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18011414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mkhhhx/pseuds/mkhhhx
Summary: “We’ve fucked literally everywhere in this house” Changkyun looks around and reminisces. That time on the kitchen counter when Hyunwoo hit his head on a cupboard and almost got knocked out. The other time against the window when the neighbours saw them and they kept going, “but we haven’t fucked on your desk yet, have we?”





	Right on it

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this](https://twitter.com/ratedshowkyun/status/1099760574395834368).

“Hyung”

Hyunwoo doesn’t even flinch.

“Hyuuuung”

Hyunwoo rubs his eyes under his glasses.

“What is it?” His voice is a bit hoarse, papers scattered and piled in front of him, a cup of coffee long gone cold on his right.

“Pay attention to me.” Changkyun knows he’s being childish, but Hyunwoo has been completely silent for more than three hours and he can’t take it anymore. He’s usually quiet for even longer, but it’s bearable because he’s cuddling Changkyun while at it.

“I have work, Changkyun” Hyunwoo takes his glasses off and sips from his coffee. “Just a little bit more and I’ll be done for today.”

“But it’s Sunday and it’s getting late and-“ Changkyun pouts. “-and we haven’t cuddled and kissed enough.”

“I’ll kiss you enough later, baby.” Hyunwoo says with a small hum, returning to his papers.

“But I want now.” Changkyun gets up from the sofa to peek at Hyunwoo’s papers. “What are you even doing?”

Hyunwoo gives him an exasperated look.

“Our taxes?”

Oh yeah, that kinda important thing. But Changkyun is still restless. He leans into his husband’s ear.

“Why do the taxes”, Hyunwoo turns around to face him and Changkyun grins, “when you can do me instead?”

“Half an hour Changkyunnie.” Hyunwoo frantically returns to checking some boxes. “Please.”

Changkyun drapes himself at the back of Hyunwoo’s big leather chair. He inhales the soft smell of laundry detergent Hyunwoo uses, mixed with stale coffee.

He could wait for half an hour. He could really do it, but it wasn’t a very Changkyun thing to do. And when Hyunwoo married him he knew what he’d have to deal with, right? He even moved to Boston so they can be properly together, thus he must have read the terms and conditions thoughtfully. And ticked that little box that said Changkyun can and will be a little shit twenty four seven.

“Hyung” Changkyun tries again, pawing on Hyunwoo’s soft, gray, cashmere pullover, “Hyunwoo, love, leave the taxes for tomorrow.”

And Hyunwoo, that extremely patient man, very patiently says “No” and keeps working, trying to make the most out of the very limited time he knows he has. Changkyun is like a detonating bomb.

“Hyunwoo…” Changkyun presses an open mouthed kiss to his neck, “you know what I was thinking about?”

“I don’t.” Hyunwoo simply answers, but his tone has shifted slightly, because he’s getting distracted.

“We’ve fucked literally everywhere in this house” Changkyun looks around and reminisces. That time on the kitchen counter when Hyunwoo hit his head on a cupboard and almost got knocked out. The other time against the window when the neighbors saw them and they kept going, “but we haven’t fucked on your desk yet, have we?”

They haven’t. Mainly because it’s full of papers all the time and that’s kind of inconvenient and not sexy.

“And what of it?” Hyunwoo obviously gives up, lets the pen off of his hand and turns the small desk lamp off.

“We should try it.”

“No way.” Hyunwoo places a protective hand over the papers. Those very important papers for which Changkyun should care more, but he doesn’t. Not when he finally has his husband’s full attention.

He starts slow, because he knows how to warm Hyunwoo up. Peppering small kisses all over his face, on his cheeks, his nose, the corner of his mouth and down his jawline. And Hyunwoo stops being a stiff mass against him, reacting to every small touch with tiny motions and sounds.

“Will you take me on your desk, Hyunwoo?” Changkyun kisses him square on the lips, giving him almost no time or air to moan out a “yes”.

“We’ll ruin all the papers, won’t that be a shame?” Changkyun teases and Hyunwoo cups his face to kiss him more, all tongues and teeth and hands down Changkyun’s back.

“Such a shame” Hyunwoo agrees, pulling Changkyun on his lap and pushing the papers as far off as he can simultaneously.

It’s a little uncomfortable for the both of them, but that’s just a good excuse for Changkyun to cling the closest he can to Hyunwoo’s body.

“I love you” Changkyun mutters against the soft skin on Hyunwoo’s shoulder, just before he bites down, “I love you so much.” He licks the skin and moves lower to Hyunwoo’s chest, as low as the pullover allows him too.

“Love you too” Hyunwoo smiles on Changkyun’s neck, hands slowly unbuttoning his pajama shirt. Hyunwoo noses on the newly exposed skin, pecks every little scar and mole and sucks on the smooth skin under Changkyun’s collarbones.

“Thank you for doing our taxes, baby” Changkyun says, lifting the hem of Hyunwoo’s shirt just enough to run his hands on Hyunwoo’s toned stomach. “And most importantly,” he nibbles on Hyunwoo’s ear, “thank you for prioritizing doing me.”

“You’re welcome” Hyunwoo chuckles, pushing Changkyun’s shirt off of his shoulders and back, letting it fall on the floor.

“You better make me come well, too.” Changkyun smirks and at this point the sole reason of Hyunwoo kissing him deep and hard is to shut him up.

“What do you-“ Hyunwoo groans, Changkyun rolling his hips down, “-do you want?”

“Told you” Changkyun traces a vein on the side of Hyunwoo’s neck with his tongue, “take me on your desk, or against it” he bites down once more, feels Hyunwoo’s hands grab his ass tight, possessively at the short moments before Changkyun opens his mouth again, draws back and admires the marks on Hyunwoo’s skin.

“Haven’t you ever thought about it?” Changkyun places his hands on Hyunwoo’s chest, using his finger to circle his nipples above the shirt, “Fucking me here? On your important papers and all?”

“Maybe.” Hyunwoo’s voice is low, his breathing heavy and his pants tented. Changkyun opens his legs a little more, as much as the position allows him to, straddling Hyunwoo’s lap instead of hovering above it.

As much as he loves being skin on skin, he adores teasing Hyunwoo like this, rubbing their clothed groins together until Hyunwoo throws him on the nearest surface and fucks him, sucking Hyunwoo’s nipples, tracing his abdomen above his shirts and listening to all the melodious moaning.

“Oops” Changkyun makes a small sound of surprise, “I seem to have dropped something, baby.”

He smirks and looks at his discarded shirt on the floor. Hyunwoo smiles, watching him slowly get up and then down, down on his knees in front of the chair.

Changkyun kisses Hyunwoo’s erection, licks at it until the fabric is wet, sticking to the skin and Hyunwoo’s hands are softly pulling on his hair.

“Let me take them off” Hyunwoo whispers, lifting his hips just enough, “pull them down, baby”.

Changkyun does as instructed, helps Hyunwoo take his sweats off, happy to see what he was expecting, that Hyunwoo wasn’t wearing any underwear. He rarely does when he’s at home.

Hyunwoo pets his hair, smiles down at him and spreads his legs so Changkyun can fit between them, place his forehead on Hyunwoo’s stomach and peck the tip of his cock.

Hyunwoo shudders to the touch and Changkyun wraps one hand around his erection, lips closing around the head. He sucks and Hyunwoo grips the chair whimpering out small praises. Changkyun rakes his nails on Hyunwoo’s thighs, caresses the inside and tastes the saltiness of precum on his tongue.

Changkyun lets the cock out of his mouth, saliva dripping down the shaft and he kisses his husband’s happy trail, up and up until he’s off his knees and mouthing on Hyunwoo’s chest.

“Wait” he says, leaves Hyunwoo like this and waddles to their bedroom in search of the lube. The precious bottle is in a drawer, on top of some handcuffs Changkyun bought for fun but wouldn’t mind using at the near future. He picks a handful of condoms too, because the rational part of his brain that would tell him they’ll need only one is not working anymore, and fully equipped he returns to the living room, Hyunwoo stroking himself slowly.

Changkyun places the lube and the condoms on the desk and takes Hyunwoo’s hands in his own. He places them on his waist, his shorts riding low on his hips.

“You’re only touching me now” he tells Hyunwoo and kicks his shorts and underwear off, Hyunwoo tracing the sides of his thighs, looking lost for a moment.

“Turn around” Hyunwoo instructs, “and bend over.”

Changkyun complies, perks his ass up really nicely for Hyunwoo to look at, and most importantly, to touch. From his stomach and up he’s on the desk, his cheek flat on the wooden surface and if he tries hard enough he can even read the letters on the papers a few inches from his eyes.

But he’s too distracted to do so, lube dripping on his hole, uncomfortably cold until Hyunwoo’s fingers come to warm it up.

The first two slide in with ease, Changkyun fucking back at them with every chance until Hyunwoo has to use his free hand to hold him still. He could even come if he concentrated on that feeling, on Hyunwoo pressing down his back and keeping him at place, cock rubbing at Changkyun’s buttcheeks with every thrust of his fingers.

“I’m ready” Changkyun says impatiently the moment he feels a third finger. And it’s good, but not nearly as good as Hyunwoo’s dick. And for a few seconds, there’s nothing. He’s completely empty, his flustered cock heavy between his legs and he feels Hyunwoo moving behind him, opening the condom and rolling it on himself, then dripping more lube on Changkyun.

This time Hyunwoo warms it up with his cock instead, rubs it between Changkyun’s cheeks, both hands pressing Changkyun down and it’s more than welcome, that feeling of being a bit restrained.

It’s taking long enough that Changkyun mewls a “come on baby, come on” and Hyunwoo slowly buries himself in him, starting with a low pace and deep thrusts that Changkyun does his best to meet with his hips.

It soon gets faster, Hyunwoo’s motions sloppier and Changkyun leaking on their carpet, asking for more and more, for Hyunwoo to wreck him, please.

And if there’s one thing Changkyun takes pride into, is helping Hyunwoo step out of his sexual comfort zone. Because the Hyunwoo he met nine years ago would never rake his fingers through Changkyun’s hair and pull harshly, that Hyunwoo wouldn’t slap Changkyun’s ass and make Changkyun stand up in this way. But the present Hyunwoo knows what Changkyun wants.

And when Changkyun is upright, his back against Hyunwoo’s soft shirt and the front of his hips hitting the edge of the desk as they’re rocking together, Hyunwoo wraps an arm around his chest to keep him from falling and his thrusts turn shallow, fast.

Changkyun throws his head back on Hyunwoo’s shoulder, starts stroking himself erratically and they are kissing, and it’s messy and wet and Changkyun can feel Hyunwoo pulsing inside him.

Hyunwoo moans loudly, his knees buckling as he comes inside Changkyun and keeps moving with small gasps until he’s panting and spent, sliding out of Changkyun and throwing the condom in the paper shredder next to the bin.

“Let me” he pecks Changkyun’s nape, “let me take care of you baby.”

Changkyun turns around to kiss him properly and Hyunwoo’s hand goes right away to his neglected cock before he sinks to his knees in front of Changkyun. He swirls his tongue and hollows his cheeks, taking Changkyun’s whole length in his mouth and he looks so pretty, with his swollen lips and his fucked out expression, sweat pooling on his brow.

Changkyun rolls his hips and Hyunwoo lets him, deep throats like he was made for it, but maybe it’s just years of practice and Changkyun steadies himself at the edge of the desk when he feels his orgasm building, Hyunwoo looking up while he swallows around him.

Changkyun shuts his eyes, enjoying those last moments of pleasure before everything is too much and Hyunwoo is not touching him anymore. And when he opens them up again Hyunwoo is sitting on the chair, trying to catch his breath, lube and come staining his shirt.

Changkyun collapses on top of him happily, nests into his lap and pecks his lips until Hyunwoo cracks a smile too, turning to a wide grin the more kisses he gets all over his face.

“Shower and sleep or?” Changkyun lifts a suggestive brow.

“No, I need to finish the tax-“ Hyunwoo looks at his papers. A couple of them ruined. He knows he’s lost the game.

“Second round you said?” Changkyun laughs and Hyunwoo can’t tell him no, can he?

  

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
